Promise Me You'll Never Let Go
by words-can-hurt-people
Summary: Slowly leaning in, breathing into a soft kiss, Jack and Ania lay under their newly built fort.
1. Chapter 1

Ania

i received a phone call at 10am, as soon as i had awoke from another miserable night of not getting much sleep, which was very unusual for two reasons; firstly, everyone i know is normally sleeping like a baby at this time, and secondly, no one ever phones me. i would get the odd text here and there, but never a phone call. i gazed to the name on the lit up screen; it was one of my best friends, Jack.

i smiled to myself and answered the call. i just knew Jack was only up as well because of the light breaths at the other end of the receiver and soft, kitten-like purrs that were forming at the back of his throat when he spoke.

Jack attempted to carry a small casual conversation at first, however, it clearly wasn't his style as he decided to cut to the chase as i was mid-sentence about how my weekend has been so far. Jack explained how he had a marvelous idea for a video he could upload to Youtube, he wanted to build a fort made of pillows and blankets but he wanted an assistant to help, that assistant being me for some reason.

"what about Amy? you always brag about how much fun it was to make videos with her..." i questioned. I really wanted to say yes, but i couldnt help but imagine me screwing everything up and then Jack would be furious at me, leading to him never wanting to speak to me again!

But I'm just being paranoid. Aren't I?

"Hell yeah, Amy was great fun!" he replied. he said something like 'but shes not you' barely above a whisper, he said it so quiet i wasn't even sure i heard him correctly

"shes what, sorry? i didn't hear that last part"

"nothing! I...I mean... I just think it would be better if someone else was in one of my videos for a change.. like.. you know.. a fresh face!-" I giggled at his attempts to get his point across, he sounded extra cute for some reason, "you dont have to. I mean i'll just get Amy if-"

"NO!.. i mean, i'd love to! um.. what time do you need me to be at your house at?"

"in an hour or so, if thats okay. i wanna get all my equipment set up, get everything we need ready and maybe just hang out with you for a while before we start shooting"

"sounds good"

SOUNDS GOOD?! Seriously Ania? Seriously? Out of all the things you could have said, you settle with 'sounds good'! God, i probably sound like an idiot.

Jack let out a breathy laugh and we both said our goodbyes. My phone clicked off and i sat on the edge of my bed smiling to myself, i hope this day will turn out good.

Ugh, i wish those butterflies would piss off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ania**

****i arrived outside Jacks house a little too early. i didnt want to seem so eager to be with him, so i sent him a text, telling him that i would be at his house in 10 minutes, whenever i was just outside.

His house wasnt big, but it wasnt tiny in any way. the fence was a little worn down, and the only piece of garden was nearly non-existent, but other than that, the 2 story was homely and inviting. The door was as white as a pearl, with a small window allowing a section of his hall to be seen.

i decided to take a walk around his block to kill some time, and as i did, i thought about what it would be like to live with Jack.

His neighborhood didn't look like a back alley, which was surprising for me because that's what i was used to seeing everyday, it was almost like one of those soppy romantic-movie streets, you know the kind; were they have a fight, and the girl runs away and the boy chases after her and says he loves her? one of those. i even tried to imagine what it would be like if Jack ran after me if we fought like that, but that wouldnt happen, because Jack doesn't love me, right?

I walked past a few of the neighbors and they smiled politely at me. i concluded that i loved this neighborhood, even if there was the continuous dog barks and a couple of dodgy looking people in dimmed down alleys between to worn down houses. As i passed one of the dodgy men, he smirked at me, as if he was going to tell me something, but i didnt really want to know what he was going say, so ran the whole way back to Jack's, avoiding the strange looks i received from a few people.

**Jack**

Ania agreed to be in my next video and im so happy right now. Ive had the biggest Cheshire smile on my face ever since our phone call.

My phone sang, notifying me that i had a text.

Its 11:45 and Ania text me saying that she would be here in 10 minutes. I'm so excited to see her again. I can remember the first time i ever met her, she wore a pink and white swayed dress, with a thin layer of make-up set to perfection upon her beautiful face. She had glanced around every corner of the room and it appeared that i was the only one looking at her, she lit up the room for me, like a sun in a cloud of darkness, then her eyes met mine, her light brown eyes glistened as she smiled sweetly at me; i fell in love right then, and to think i never believed in love, never mind love at first sight!

I stood in the center of my bedroom and looked around, making sure everything was in place, and there was nothing laying around that shouldnt be. once i was satisfied, i went downstairs and waited for Ania to appear. Today, i was going to tell Ania that i loved her.


End file.
